


Evil Crystal Gems AU

by REDPyro



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gen, body horror content warning, evil!gems, homeworld gems AU, reverse!gems AU, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDPyro/pseuds/REDPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble. What would happen if the Crystal Gems were bad, and fought for Homeworld instead of earth? I probably won't continue this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Crystal Gems AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not very good but I felt like I had to write this. Was inspired by this post http://zircontulip.tumblr.com/post/131035141437/i-ve-seen-quite-a-few-people-draw-evilgems-and-i

Pearl sighed, tapping her fingernails on the tabletop.   
“Amethyst.” She spoke, her tone cold and clipped. “Tell us what happened. If it is of any importance to us, it is imperative that we hear it now.”  
Amethyst shook her head slightly, rolling a strange silver object around in her hands, her gaze focused on it. She swiped a thumb over its surface.   
“You mean it’s not? Then why did you bother us at all? You knew we were busy.” Pearl’s tone was already filling with anger and her hands clenched the edge of the table, her knuckles going white. Amethyst looked up at this, slightly startled, and flinched back, already expecting Pearl to take out her anger on her.   
“I think she meant that she didn’t want to tell us.” Garnet spoke coolly, flashing Amethyst a smirk.   
“Enough. I don’t care anyway. Amethyst, you may leave.” Steven gave Amethyst a cold stare from across the table before Amethyst quickly jumped up and ran out of the temple, not looking back. Pearl sighed and shook her head.  
“She will have to be punished later for interrupting our meeting. She should know by now that she is a lackey and not much else.” Steven said, addressing the two remaining gems.   
Despite his short stature and young age, He managed to frighten people just by the stern and commanding tone his voice usually held and the way he carried himself. Even Pearl, quick to anger and a force to reckon with found her insides churning slightly whenever he addressed her. 

Steven was no-nonsense, a tough warrior and leader of the Homeworld gems’ Earth Program team. Just like his mother had been.   
It had been a long time ago when Rose Quartz, Yellow Diamond’s second in command had decided to give up her physical form to create a human-gem hybrid in an attempt to aid Homeworld’s plan to take over earth. It had been even longer still when she, Pearl and Garnet had arrived on earth to oversee the Kindergarten Project.   
Pearl was one-of-a-kind, a gem created on accident, who was deemed worthy enough to serve the feared Rose Quartz due to her strength, loyalty and dedication for the Homeworld. She was also an excellent fighter.  
Garnet, on the other hand, was just one of many gems who had been mass-produced by Homeworld in an effort to create strong servants and warriors to aid them in their battles. This Garnet had been hand-picked by Rose Quartz herself and was Steven’s right hand.   
Amethyst was fetched from the Kindergarten at a young age. Originally being born with a cracked gem, she stood out to Rose Quartz as she proved herself an even stronger asset to Homeworld than the other Kindergarten gems, despite being handicapped (it wasn’t too big of a deal, really, anyway. It only meant parts of her physical form occasionally fizzed out at times, and never frequently enough to be a problem).   
She was generally silent, speaking only when spoken to and often outright refusing to open her mouth. Pearl wasn’t sure why Steven kept her around as she was often wandering around outside the base, getting herself into all kinds of trouble and collecting strange human things. She supposed it was because she did whatever she was told, no matter what. If Steven ordered her to kill Garnet or Pearl, she would.   
However Steven’s patience with Amethyst was beginning to wear thin when Amethyst burst through the door of the temple, right into the room Steven, Pearl and Garnet were in, while they were discussing important battle strategies. The purple gem had looked absolutely terrified, leading Steven and Pearl to try to question her, however she had refused to open up and so they left it at that and returned to their earlier discussion. 

Amethyst sat on the beach, watching the rolling waves as she drew patterns in the sand with a finger.  
She couldn’t help it. She had been frightened. And when she was frightened, her first instinct was to run. It wasn’t her fault she had found herself running towards the temple, and then into it, and then into the room the others were in. She supposed she should’ve made a better decision but at the time, Amethyst couldn’t think. She couldn’t even think about not being able to think. All that was on her mind was the thing, the mess of tangled limbs that crawled and scampered its way towards her. She had never seen anything like it. Sure, she had seen gem experiments gone wrong that looked remarkably similar, but that thing… It was made of flesh. It had human hands and feet, fleshy pale skin and she could’ve even sworn one of its fingernails was painted a bright pink.   
Amethyst shuddered. Of course, she wasn’t told much by her superiors, particularly about gem technology experiments and what they were doing to humans down there in the testing labs, but she hadn’t expected this. Garnet always warned her not to go too far down the coast to where the labs were but she did anyway. She supposed it was her own fault.  
But still, she couldn’t get it out of her mind. That thing. What if it was once an actual living human being? What if it was many humans?  
Surely that couldn’t have been the work of Gems, could it? Surely they wouldn’t do something so disgustingly cruel. Amethyst felt sick to her stomach.


End file.
